How Do I Look?
by Ritt-chan
Summary: Ritsuka overhears some students talking about different kinds of fashion trends, and starts to wonder what it would be like to have a look of his own. His friends decide to help him through this dilemma. However, things may not work out as planned... Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

_**Characters may be OOC. This is kinda like a crackfic anyway. Please enjoy ... this.**_

* * *

"Are you sure? I really don't know about this Setsuna-chan," Ritsuka said, walking through the halls next to A friend of Yuiko's. She was a bit taller than him. Not as tall as Yuiko, but still taller than Ritsuka.  
"I'm positive, Ritsuka-kun!" Setsuna said, pulling the shorter boy close, something he clearly wasn't enjoying.

"Ritsuka-kun! Setsuna-chan! Come say hi to Yayoi-kun!" Yuiko called as the pair approached them.  
"Hi, Yayoi," Ritsuka said the same way he always did. He always sounded slightly annoyed with the other boy for some reason. Then again, he sounded that way with everyone.  
"Hey, Yayoi. How've you been?" Setauna said in a flirty tone, flipping her long, shiny, black as midnight hair over her shoulders.

Yayoi blushed a little. "I-I'm fine. And you?" He stuttered.  
"I'm good. Ritsuka's not doin so hot, though."  
Yayoi frowned a bit. He really couldn't care less about Ritsuka's mood. But as long as Yuiko cared, he would act like he did too. "Hm. Is that so, Ritsuka?"  
Ritsuka sighed. "Yeah."  
"Awww! What happened, Ritsuka-kun?" Yuiko asked.

"Well, some people were talking about all the different trends that are out and stuff. And I just wondered what it would be like to have a... "look". You know?  
"Oh! I get it Ritsuka-kun! Trust me. That's actually why I dyed my hair pink." Yuiko said.  
"Wait... _Dyed_!?" Yayoi asked, surprised.  
"Yeah! I'm actually a blonde!" The pink-haired girl cheered.  
"Oh My Gosh. That makes way too much sense." Ritsuka mumbled as he walked past his three "friends".

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Setsuna called.  
"Home?" Ritsuka responded.  
"No you're not." Yuiko ran up to him and grabbed his arm to get the blackette to stop walking.  
"Yes. I am." Ritsuka tore his arm from the ditzy girl's grasp. "If I'm not home by a certain time, my mother will kill me."  
"Oh, don't say that Ritsuka," Yayoi said.

"Uh, actually, I'm kinda serious." The short blackette said quietly. There was a brief, awkward silence between the four of them.  
Setsuna broke the silence with a loud sigh. "Is there a way you can go home and then come back out?"  
"Yeah. I guess so. But why?" He asked.  
"You'll see." Setsuna giggled a bit. That was almost never a good sign.

* * *

Ritsuka's mother let him go out because it was something that the "old Ritsuka" would do. Though he still had to be back by curfew, which was fine with him. The four of them walked through the mall. They were there to find a new look for Ritsuka. Yuiko wore a yellow shirt with a smiley face on it, and a white skirt. Her purse matched her shoes, which were also white. Setauna wore a dark purple sun dress that was just a bit too tight and a pair of matching flats. Yayoi wore a dress shirt, dress shoes, and jeans. Ritsuka had on a sweatshirt, some torn jeans, and a pair of old tennis shoes.

"Ooooh! Setsuna-chan! Let's go into that store!" Yuiko pointed to some random store.  
Yayoi disagreed, and pointed to a store in the opposite direction. Ritsuka hated both of the stores, and frankly was only there because he had absolutely nothing else to do.  
"Listen!" Setsuna said, dragging them all to a nearby table. "Before we go anywhere, we need to know what we're working with. Everybody empty your pockets."

They did as Setsuna asked.

"Uhh, I have a 10 dollar bill, some lip gloss, a pair of socks, a piece of paper with Ritsuka's address on it, annnd... a shiny penny," Yuiko announced as she pulled the items from her handbag.  
_How did she get my address? _Ritsuka wondered as Yayoi went next.

"Hmm... Let's see here." Yayoi said, checking in all of his pockets. "I have... a dirty nickle, a plastic spoon, 2 dollars, and hm... I think this is a dead leaf."  
Ritsuka gave Yayoi an odd look. "Why did you have a spoon in your pocket?"  
"Yeah. And what's with the leaf?" Yuiko questioned.  
Setsuna started giggling. "And why is that nickle so dirty? It looks like it's been sticking out of someone's-"

"Oh, shut up! I never said anything about the pair of socks Yuiko had! And you're one to talk, Setsuna! You haven't even emptied your pockets yet! And let's see what you have, Ritsuka!" Yayoi shouted defensively.

"Fine!" Ritsuka said, digging into his shirt's pocket. "Hmmm... a battery, a marble, 5 dollars, and two bits of string."  
"Okay then," said Setauna. "I have... a lighter, a salt shaker, a 20 dollar bill, a tampon,-"  
"Gross!" Yayoi interjected.  
"and ... half a quarter...?" Setsuna confused even herself at the last item found in her pocket. She always knew she had some strange things with her, but this definitely took the cake. But sure enough, yes, indeed it was half of a quarter.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked it. REVIEEWWW! Please. ~xoxo~ (I'm thinking about doing this with other characters too. Let me know if you think it's a good idea. ... I'm still gonna do it anyway. But I just wanna know who's with me!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Loveless.**_

* * *

"Hm... Okay. We have a total of thirty-seven dollars and... eighteen and a half cents..." Setsuna said, confusion still etched on her face.  
"I really think you should forget about the half quarter, Setsuna-chan," Yayoi advised. "I doubt any stores will accept that."  
"You don't know that," She said, stuffing the odd coin in her dress's pocket.  
"How did you... You know what? I don't wanna know." Ritsuka decided not to ask about how she broke a quarter in half. He was afraid of the answer.

"Let's just go look at some stores you guys," Yuiko suggested.

* * *

"For the last time, no!" Ritsuka screamed and stormed out of the place.  
Yayoi and Yuiko both looked at Setsuna with disapproving stares.  
"Okay. I admit it. Victoria's Secret _may_ not have been a great place to start. But he'll come around," She said, as if she hadn't embarrassed the poor blackette in one of the worst and most public ways.

"You're hopeless, Setsuna-chan," Yayoi said, running after Ritsuka. He didn't like him, but no one should have to go through that. She made him try on lingerie!

"Was that necessary?" Yuiko asked.  
"What do you mean?" The other blackette asked with wide eyes, feigning innocence.  
"Don't play dumb."  
"I'm not playing dumb, I'm playing innocent. And besides, you act like I made him walk around the mall in it. Although, I'm sure Soubi would appreciate that." She added that last part mentally.

"Whatever. Let's just go get him," Yuiko said.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka-kun," were the first words out of Setsuna's mouth once she'd found him sitting on a bench in the mall. However, he had a bit of company. A tall blonde with long hair and peircing blue eyes sat rather closely at his side. One of his long arms was draped around the boy's shoulders. And Ritsuka was eating an ice-cream. Yayoi sat on the other side of Soubi.

"It's okay," he said, not looking up from his frozen treat.  
"Soubi-san! When did you get here?" Yuiko asked.  
"I've been here a little while. I was buying more paints because I ran out," he said. "But then I noticed Ritsuka's sad face and dropped what I was doing to see what was wrong." He smiled, tightening his grip on Ritsuka slightly.

"Soubi! You're making it hard to eat this!" Ritsuka chided.  
"Are you sure it's not just you? You have ice-cream in your eyebrows." Setsuna said.  
"Don't be jealous," he responded.

"Whatever, let's finnish shopping!" Setsuna cheered.  
"NO!" Yayoi shouted. "No more shopping. I can't believe I ditched chess club for this."

"You guys are out shopping? What for?" Soubi asked.  
"Ritsuka needs a new outfit." Yuiko told him.  
"Wow. Thanks, Yuiko." Ritsuka said sarcastically.

"Well then, let's go. I could help you out." The blonde offered.  
Ritsuka sighed. "No thanks. I don't really wanna do this anymore."  
"Thank you!" Yayoi said, getting up and heading for the exit.  
"But why, Ritsuka-kun?" Both Setsuna and Yuiko whined.

"This is a lot more work than I thought it would be," He answered.  
"I know a place. I promise you'll love whatever we buy," Soubi said, dragging Ritsuka from the bench. "The rest of you can go home if you want to."  
"Yeah, I guess I should head home. My mom is gonna get mad soon," Yuiko said, her hears drooped slightly.  
"I'll leave too. Yuiko might get run over or something," Setsuna laughed.  
"That was one time! And it wasn't even my fault!" Yuiko yelled.

* * *

_**Review please**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blah blah, you know what goes here. Enjoy...**_

* * *

That Monday, after school, Setsuna stormed over to Soubi.

"What the hell, Soubi?" She shouted.  
"What do you mean?" He seemed to really not know what the problem was.  
"I _mean_, Ritsuka-kun looks the same! All you did was buy him new shoes."  
"Exactly."

"What?" Setsuna asked, confused.  
"There was nothing wrong with the way Ritsuka dressed before." The taller explained. "So we didn't change anything."  
Setsuna was still mad, but she got the point. "So, does this mean that you guys want me to return the stuff I got for him from Victoria's Secret?"  
"Uhhh..." Soubi blushed a little. "I'll take care of that."

"I'm sure you will." Setsuna said with a wink and a slightly perverse grin.

"So, where's Ritsuka?" Soubi asked.  
"Oh, he has some after school crap he has to do."  
"Oh..." The artist sounded disappointed.

"You wanna walk me home?" Setsuna offered.  
"Sure." He accepted.

The two got about halfway to Setsuna's house before she asked, "Hey, did you know Yuiko's actually a blonde?"  
Soubi, who was also a blonde, understood what she meant. So he wasn't insulted. "Hmm, That... That makes sense."

* * *

_**A/N: In my defence... This looked a lot longer in my notebook. Review please!**_


End file.
